


Claimed

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Shy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally makes a move on the cute underclassman who has been crushing on him for awhile now. (Just a fluffy humorous High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

“Why don’t you go introduce yourself to him? Staring at him twenty four seven will only make you seem like a creeper.”

“W-What?” Dan quickly turned around to face his friend Louise, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. It was lunchtime so the cafeteria was filled with students of all ages, and that included the upperclassmen.

The target of Dan’s obvious staring was Phil Lester. He was seventeen years old with dyed black hair and bright blue eyes that Dan swore had gold and green swirls. He wore a space jacket and carried around a galaxy themed backpack with a pokemon keychain. In other words, he was the boy Dan had been crushing on for at least three months now, since the beginning of the school year.

They didn’t have any classes together except for free period, however Dan usually spent that time in the library on the computers. Phil always seemed to be around his two friends Chris and PJ, which gave him even less courage to try and talk to the older boy.

Dan was way too nervous to follow Louise’s advice and “go introduce yourself to him”. He was probably one of the most awkward human beings on this planet, and if he was rejected then all of his daydreams and fantasies would become a wreck. He would probably never be able to go to school again without becoming depressed and humiliated.

The blonde haired girl patted his shoulder. “Honestly Dan, it’d be impossible for him not to like you. You’re such an adorable little cutie, even if it’s impossible for you to socialize without being a bit awkward. Besides, he’s probably noticed the staring, so you have nothing to lose.”

The fifteen year old turned crimson. “Do you really think he’s noticed me looking?”

“Without a doubt,” Louise giggled.

Dan dared to glance at Phil once more, but was caught off guard when he found the other boy staring back. He immediately felt his face flushing once again and looked downwards at his lunch, which he had yet to start eating. Yes, there was no way that somebody as amazing as Phil Lester would like him back.

Unrequited love really sucked.

...

“Hey Phil, when the hell are you going to bang that Howell kid?”

“What?” Phil blinked in shock at his friend.

“Chris,” PJ scolded lightly, but he explained to Phil. “He’s talking about that boy over there. You know, the underclassman…his name is Daniel or something.”

Phil looked across the cafeteria and sure enough recognized who they were talking about. The kid was younger than them and he had an obvious crush on Phil, always sneaking peeks at him in the hallway. PJ had been correct, his name was Dan Howell…not that Phil had stalked his Facebook or anything.

Dan caught Phil’s eye and blushed, immediately diverting his attention to the untouched tray of food in front of him. Phil felt his heart flip over, and he wanted nothing more than to cup the boy’s adorable face and pepper him with kisses.

“Hello, earth to Phil!” Chris waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. “Yup, you’re just as smitten with him. I’d hurry up and claim the kid before anyone else does. How someone that cute isn’t taken yet is beyond me.”

Phil panicked. Chris was right. How the hell was Dan still single? It would probably be only a matter of time before other people began to notice the shy brown eyed boy. What if someone tried making a move on him? What if they were rough and abused him? What if they took away his innocence? There were some really sketchy people who attended this school, Phil had to claim what was his quickly.

“Be right back,” He muttered to his friends, and took off full speed across the cafeteria.

Dan squeaked and blushed a bright red when he noticed the older boy standing over him. “Um- Hi!”

“Don’t worry Dan, you’re safe! I won’t let anyone hurt you!” Phil promised, holding out his hand. His heart melted at the wide eyed look coming from Dan’s chocolate brown orbs. “Come on, come sit with me!”

“Um…Okay?” Dan agreed in confusion, but was more than happy to take the hand of the boy he had been crushing on for months now. He gave an adorable smile, and Phil automatically kissed his dimpled cheek as they crossed the room to return to his friends.

After that day, Dan rarely left Phil’s side.


End file.
